Padded Vengeance
by Megabluex
Summary: When trying to find a new member for the New Justice Team Fry, Leela and Bender find out that Amy Wong has her own version of Dr. FlimFlam's miracle cream and is going by the name Cute Girl, it turn out that Amy has her own plans for Fry that cause Leela to see how she really likes Fry and to a point that their rivalry end up creating a new baby theme villainous.


Padded Vengeance

chapter1: Enter Cute Girl

At the secret location of the New Justice Team (aka the Planet Express building), Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King were looking for a new recruit to be a member for the New Justice Team, but sadly their weren't many applicants today. Some were robots looking for the super robot injustice society, a few evil female robots give their number to Bender aka Super King, some even eyed aka Captain Yesterday but Leela aka Clobberella gave them a look that say I hope you like the crashed can look, a few humans, aliens, and mutants applied but they weren't interesting, useful or they blow it when it came to a situation about fighting crime, when it came to the superheroines Leela aka Clobberella challenge them to a fight causing most of them to run away or get badly beaten. Leela aka Clobberella only did this because she didn't like how the other superheroines were flirting with Fry aka Captain Yesterday and to prove that she is the alpha female in the group. The same happens with the other heroes and Fry aka Captain Yesterday as well they end up getting badly beaten, right now it was Zoidberg aka the Claw turn to try out again, and just like last time Zoidberg aka the Claw ended up cutting Bender aka Super King's head off as it roll on the ground while Bender aka Super King's body chase after it across the hanger.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: Sorry, Dr. Zoidberg, but you are not what we are looking for again.

Leela aka Clobberella: Better luck next time Dr. Zoidberg.

Zoidberg aka the Claw: Aww.

Zoidberg aka the Claw walk out of the hanger disappointed, that is when Bender aka Super King's body came back with its head.

Bender aka Super King's head: Hey super meatbags, a little help here.

A few moments later Fry aka Captain Yesterday was holding Bender aka Super King's body still, while Leela aka Clobberella was using a blow torch to weld Bender aka Super King's head back on to his body, a few more minutes later they were finally done fixing Bender aka Super King.

Leela aka Clobberella: There you go Super King your head shouldn't fall off for a while now.

Bender aka Super King: Thanks I hope the next person is better than Dr. Zoidberg that is the second time that he accidently cut off my head with his claws.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King went back to their seats and getting ready for the next person to come in.

Leela aka Clobberella: Next!

The person that enter the hanger was female and she was wearing a all black sexy costume that was a combination of the lower part of a Leather Lingerie Nightclub Stage Performance Costumes, a top piece of a sleeveless version of a Ladies High Neck Black Wet Look Mini Dress with matching long black gloves, and what looks like to be a copy of the Green Hornet sidekick's mask the Black Mask. Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King recognized how this person was.

Fry, Leela and Bender: AMY!

Amy Wong: No its CUTE GIRL!

Amy aka Cute Girl did a cute and sexy heroic pose in-front of Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King, all three of them were questioning why Amy would want to join the New Justice Team, well only Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Bender aka Super King was amazed by how sexy Amy look in her superheroine costume, and Leela aka Clobberella look a bit annoyed not liking her future competition.

Leela aka Clobberella: Amy you want to join the New Justice Team?

Amy aka Cute Girl: Bleh of course I want to join and that I'm tired of being left out.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: But aren't you still grieving over Kif's death?

Amy aka Cute Girl place her left hand on her right shoulder and rub it a bit with a sad look on her face.

Amy aka Cute Girl: Yeah, I still miss my Kiffy, I just need something to keep me busy for a while.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday lean and whispered into Leela aka Clobberella's ear.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: I read and seen this behavior in comic books, she is using this as an escape from dealing with Kif's death.

Leela aka Clobberella nodded her head in agreement, both of them understand why Amy was trying to join the New Justice Team, thanks to Zapp Brannigan idiotic mistake of firing Kif out of a torpedo hole causing him to go splat on an enemy spaceship, it got even worse when the enemy spaceship lost control and burn up in the earth's atmosphere destroying it and what was left of Kif's body.

Leela aka Clobberella: I'll handle this Fry.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday nodded his agreeing to let Leela aka Clobberella handle this after all Leela and Amy are good friends even if they cat fight a lot. Leela aka Clobberella cough a bit to get Amy aka Cute Girl attention.

Leela aka Clobberella: So Amy, I mean Cute Girl, you to join the New Justice Team. What super powers do you have that can convince us to let you join.

Amy aka Cute Girl smirk at Leela aka Clobberella and jump into the air and flew around the hanger while Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King watch with amazement.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: Amy you can fly?

Amy aka Cute Girl: And that is not all I can do.

Amy aka Cute Girl flew towards and landed next to a crate of BULK DIAMONDS and a few Adamantium girders that were leftovers from when Clamp tryout to be a member of the New Justice Team thinking that it was the super robot injustice society. Amy aka Cute Girl pick up a Adamantium girder and started to bend it into a pretzel, Fry aka Captain Yesterday, and Leela aka Clobberella were impressed, but Bender aka Super King was not.

Bender aka Super King: Hey! Sister that is my thing, you got to do better than that.

Amy aka Cute Girl nodded her head and pick up two of the BULK DIAMONDS and place one in each hand crushing both of them into dust with her bare hands, Fry aka Captain Yesterday, and Bender aka Super King both whistle with amazement at Amy aka Cute Girl performance, Leela aka Clobberella nodded her head agreeing with them, until Amy aka Cute Girl did something that cause Leela aka Clobberella to change her decision.

Amy aka Cute Girl: So, am I in?

Amy aka Cute Girl floated back up, turned around and started to shake her booty in a sexy way, Leela aka Clobberella knew that her and Amy are good friends now and they do get a little cattie at time, but the way Amy aka Cute Girl was angle it look like she was focus on her Fry, that is when Leela aka Clobberella realized that she thought of Fry as her Fry, sure she gives Fry the time of day once in a while when he ask her out on a date and now she is able to put up with Amy on a daylily bases, but there are times that Amy make her go back to hating, as Leela aka Clobberella now see Amy aka Cute Girl twerking her rear in-front Fry aka Captain Yesterday and this was one of those times. Fry aka Captain Yesterday, and Bender aka Super King both press a button on the table that cause a red light to flash next to the word YES, but Leela aka Clobberella press a different button that cause another red light to flash next to the word NO, both Fry aka Captain Yesterday, and Bender aka Super King look at Leela aka Clobberella.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: What's wrong Leela?

Bender aka Super King: Yeah what's the deal, why don't you want Amy to join our little super group after all she is really easy and sexy on the eyes.

Leela aka Clobberella: I'll explain later, right now I think we should find out how Amy got her superpowers first.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: Yeah, Amy how did you get your powers.

Bender aka Super King: Come on super sexy mama, tell us.

Amy aka Cute Girl stop twerking and floated back down to the floor, right in-front of Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King. Amy aka Cute Girl then place her right hand behind her back an pull out a light pink tube with crimson red writing that said Dr. FlimFlam's miracle cream, Fry aka Captain Yesterday, and Leela aka Clobberella were shocked while Bender aka Super King just let out a loud whistle, how was Amy able to get her hands on a tube of Dr. FlimFlam's miracle cream, Fry aka Captain Yesterday, and Leela aka Clobberella had to us the Professor's reality generator to make copies of Dr. FlimFlam's miracle cream by using a picture because the tube of miracle cream they had was empty that made it pointless to use the Professor's duplication copy machine( in futurama issue #14), but Amy's miracle cream is a bit different as it was able to make her fly.

Amy aka Cute Girl: I was able to get my hands on a different version of Dr. FlimFlam's miracle cream, even with my family's money it was hard to track down.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King nodded their heads in agreement and understanding how she got the miracle cream, but the important question was what are the side affects.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: So Amy what are the side affects of this version of Dr. FlimFlam's miracle cream.

Amy aka Cute Girl move the miracle cream up close to her face and started to read it out load for Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King to hear, but left out some parts about the information on the cream's side affects.

Amy aka Cute Girl: Let's see we already know that it gives me super strength and flight, invulnerability, no memory lost after use.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: Lucky.

Amy aka Cute Girl: And the ability to command the loyalty of sea creatures, Dr. Zoidberg can you please come in here for a moment.

Dr. Zoidberg: I'm busy right now!

IN THE WATING ROOM

Zoidberg aka the Claw was talking to some sea like female creatures that were really mutants who were trying out for the New Justice Team, one was a faded green skin with faded greenish brown blotches, she also had light brunette hair and dark green lips and a curvy body with tentacle arms and legs. Her friend had faded orange skin, normal arms and legs, a slightly curvy body, crab or lobster like eyes, one small fish fin on each side of her cheek and extra light ashy blond hair. Their superheroine names were Lady Sewer Squid and Madam Sewer Toxin.

Zoidberg aka the Claw: So you lovely ladies tryout to be a member of the New Justice Team?

Lady Sewer Squid: Yes

Madam Sewer Toxin: And we both fail our auditions.

Lady Sewer Squid: I try showing them my octopus hold on Captain Yesterday but that only anger Clobberella.

Madam Sewer Toxin: And I try showing off my spiny rays side arm fins that double as poisonous needles when shot out but I got too excited and ended up firing some of them that hit the side of Super King's face.

Lady Sewer Squid: So how did you do.

Zoidberg aka the Claw: I ended up accidentally cutting off the robot's head again with my claws. Although the nice clobber lady gave me another second chance.

Madam Sewer Toxin cross her arms being a little jealous of Zoidberg aka The Claw and Lady Sewer Squid place one of her tentacle arms underneath her chin and rub it a bit.

Madam Sewer Toxin: Lucky.

Lady Sewer Squid: That explain why your audition lasted longer.

Behind them were two more ladies waiting for their chance to audition, but as a team, both of them were wearing modified versions of butterfly derby gear but show more cleavage in the chest area and by the looks of it they have been hitting the Nectar quit a bit. They were Dixie and Trixie, they were going by the names of Slammer Fly and Hard Stinger together they are the BattleFly Gals.

Trixie aka Hard Stinger: Do you think that we will get a chance at our audition.

Dixie aka Slammer Fly: I hope so, I want to meet Captain Yesterday and show him my butterfly derby moves.

Trixie aka Hard Stinger: Me too, ha-ha.

Dixie aka Slammer Fly and Trixie aka Hard Stinger giggle at each other and started to hit each other playfully.

BACK AT THE HANGER

Amy aka Cute Girl: Well it looks like I don't have the power.

Fry aka Captain Yesterday: Don't worry me and Leela don't have that power either.

Leela aka Clobberella nodded her head to let Amy know that it was true, before Bender aka Super King wanting to know more about the side affect.

Bender aka Super King: What else dose the warning label say?

Amy aka Cute Girl look back at the miracle cream's warning label but didn't read it because she knows all the side affects by heart.

Amy aka Cute Girl: Ooh, it also said that it can fight dry skin as well, so my skin won't get as old and dry looking as Leela's skin.

Bender aka Super King: Oh no she didn't, it looks like the bicker sisters are at it again.

And that was the last straw for Leela, deep in her mind she can hear Fry and Bender doing a cat fight call. As Amy aka Cute Girl use her free hand that was not holding the miracle cream and place her fingers on her right arm, she then move them up and down so that Fry aka Captain Yesterday, Leela aka Clobberella, and Bender aka Super King get the message. Leela aka Clobberella knew that it was time for some pay back, as she got up from her seat.

Leela aka Clobberella: Okay enough of that I think it is time to tell you all my reason, you see Amy your powers and abilities are impressive but I think that we should test you on crime fighting scenario first.

Amy aka Cute Girl: That seems fair.

Leela aka Clobberella: Oh good.

Using her lickity-speed Leela aka Clobberella punch Amy aka Cute Girl in the face catching her off guard and sending her ¾ of the away on the other side of the hanger.

Leela aka Clobberella: And the scenario is SUPER HERO AND SUPER VILLAIN FIGHT!


End file.
